trylogia_czasufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gwendolyn Shepherd
Gwendolyn Sophie Elizabeth Shepherd to ostatnia podróżniczka w czasie w Kręgu Dwunastu. Jej kamieniem jest rubin. Ma przyszywanych rodziców Grace Shepherd i Nicolas Shepherd. Jest jednym z czterech żyjących dziedziców genu (Lucy, Gwendolyn, Paul i Gideon). Historia Jej "ojciec" Nicolas zmarł na białaczkę, kiedy miała 7 lat. Gwenny ma dwójkę młodszego "rodzeństwa" Nick i Caroline. Jej najlepszą przyjaciłką jest Leslie Hay. Chodzi do dziesiątej klasy liceum Saint Lennox Highschool, wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką. Leslie zawsze wspiera ją i pociesza, kiedy jest chora z miłości do Gideona. Właśnie tam poznała swojego przyjaciela (ducha) Jamesa Augusta. Gwendolyn mieszka wraz z rodziną w starym domu na 81 Bourdon Place. Została obdarzona nieśmiertelnością i magią kruka (widzi duchy zmarłych i potrafi się z nimi porozumieć). Gwendolyn szybko dowiaduje się, że ma dar podróży w czasie. Po trzecim przeskoku w czasie i rozmowie z mamą dziewczyna spiera się z ze swoją ciotką Glendą w tej sprawie. Jednak Gwenny ma rację i razem z panem George udaje się do jego gabinetu, gdzie po raz pierwszy może stanąć oko w oko z chronografem. Gwen spotyka Lucy Montrose i Paula de Villiers, potencjalnych złodzieji jednego z chronografów, którzy okazują się być jej biologicznymi rodzicami. Gwendolyn poznała Gideona de Villiers podczas swojej pierwszej kontrolowanej podróży w czasie. Gideon na początku darzył uczuciem kuzynkę Gwen, Charlott ponieważ była ona od dziecka wraz z nim przygotowywana do pierwszej podróży w czasie. Gideon na początku udawał, że nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Jednak po wielu kłopotach Gwendolyn i Gideon są razem i są w sobie mocno zakochani. Sprawę ułatwia im nieśmiertelność. Podróże w czasie ,,Zanim do niej dotarłam, trzy razy wdepnęłam w kałużę. W chwili, gdy właśnie chciałam ominąć czwartą, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia coś zwaliło mnie z nóg." '' Gwendolyn o pierwszej podróży Aż do dnia, kiedy przenosi się w czasie po raz pierwszy, Gwendolyn nie myślała, że jest ostatnim z 12 podróżników w czasie. Naukowcy, którzy obliczyli daty urodzenia wszystkich kolejnych podróżników w czasie, (w tym Izaak Newton i hrabia Saint Germain ) ustalili, że rubin urodzi się 7 października 1994 roku. Gwendolyn urodziła się 7 października, ale jej matka zapłaciła położnej aby sfałszowała dokumenty, i napisała, że Gwen urodziła się 8 października, aby uchronić ją przed niebezpieczeństwm. W głębi serca myślała że to Charlotta ma ten gen. Tak więc nie była nawet uważana za rubin. Wygląd zewnętrzny Gwenny ma czarne, gładkie, długie włosy, niebieskie oczy i znamię w kształcie półksiężyca na skroni, które ciotka Glenda nazywa "śmiesznym bananem". Gwenny ma prawie 1,70 cm wysokości i ma stosunkowo bladą cerę. Madame Rossini nazywa ją "łabędzią szyjką" Charakter Gwenny jest najczęściej pogodna i zrównoważona, ale zmienia się w obecności Gideona w nerwową. Jej myśli są często sarkastyczne. Niemniej jednak, Gwendolyn jest określana przez Gideona jako "dziecinna i nienauczona". Gwenny jest dość ciekawska, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o realizację celów i zbroje strażników, których sylwetki są ukryte w zbrojach. Ponadto ma dużo odwagi i silnej woli. Jeśli jest zdenerwowana, zaczyna coraz szybciej mówić i jąkać się. Tą cechę zachowania odziedziczyła po matce biologicznej, Lucy. Lubi także oglądać filmy na DVD z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Leslie. Relacje 'Gideon de Villiers''' Chłopak Gwendolyn. Na samym początku Gween uważała Gideona za aroganckiego ale przystojnego. Okazuje się później że jest on chłopakiem z jej kuzynki Charlott. Po tym jak okazuje się że to Gwen jest rubinem i coraz więcej czasu spędza z Gideonem zakochuje się w nim ze wzajemnością. Przez krótki czas wszystko się układa ale serce łamie jej fakt że hrabia kazał Gideonowi rozkochać ją w sobie żeby była podatniejsza na jego propozycję. Okazuje się potem że Gideon naprawdę ją kocha ona mu wybacza i stwarzają zgrany i stabilny związek na wieczność. Proroctwo ,,''The raven red, on ruby pinions winging '' it's way between worlds, hears dead men singing. it scarce knows its strength, the price it scarce knows but its power will arise and the Circle will close " Rodzina *Grace Shepherd (przybrana matka/ciotka) *Caroline Shepherd (przybrana młodsza siostra/kuzynka) *Nick Shepherd (przybrany młodszy brat/kuzyn) *Glenda Montrose (ciotka) *Charlotta Montrose (kuzynka) *Lucas Montrose (dziadek) *Lady Arista (babka) *Margret Tilney (prapraprababka) *Madeleine Montrose (cioteczna babka) Ciekawostki *Jest jedyną kobietą z rodziny Montrose, która nie ma rudych włosów. *Jest jedynym członkiem rodziny de Villiers, który nie ma złotych, lub zielonych oczu. *Ma znamię w kształcie półksieżyca na skroni. *Uczy się niemieckiego i francuskiego. Uważa, że niemiecki jest lepszy. *Widzi i słyszy duchy lub demony. *Jej trzecie imię nosiła jej prababka, Mary Elizabeth Montrose. en:Gwyneth Shepherdde:Gwendolyn Shepherdfr:Gwendolyn Shepherdnl:Gwendolyn Shepherd Kategoria:Rodzina Montrose Kategoria:Uczniowie z St. Lennox High School